What Became of Us
by Wolf-Tang
Summary: It's been four months since they defeated Skeleton King and his army. The battle has been won but the affects of war weighs heavy on everyone. Sprx finds himself lost without purpose and haunted by the past. He joins Nova in the Shuggazoom police rankings in hopes to keep his mind at ease, but there will be no rest for the wicked.   (Rated M for safety)


**Hey guys I am alive and I bring forth a fresh new story. In this version the hyper force are anthros ( Animals with human body structures) with super powers. You are free to picture them how ever you please. If anything I encourage you to picture them as whatever version you want.  
In my version Sprx is 6'1 with red hair and a track runners body, Nova is 5'7 with blonde and a MMA fighters body.**

* * *

Setting takes place four months after the war. Shuggazoom is still in the process of rebuilding and all inter galactic space ships are forbidden to enter until repairs are finished.

Time heals all wounds is how the saying goes. It changes people for the better and sometimes for the worse. Time creates opportunities and yet destroys them at the same time. For Shuggazoom city and their victorious heroes the ending of war shattered their routinely way of life. It's been 4 months since the final battle and not everyone was eager to embrace the new way of life. Otto quickly made himself a business within the city as a mechanic and Gibson further his scientific studies in the lab. No one really knew what Antauri did on his spare time but they assumed he was out meditating and attempting to find the answers to the unsolvable. Chiro decided to attended college with Jimmy follow right behind him. Nova found herself becoming Shuggazooms head of police and could be seen rough housing hooligans. There was only one members who seem to lack purpose after the war. Sprx. The red haired male normally found himself roaming the streets trying to find something to keep him entertained. As a pilot not flying made him restless and unfortunately for him all space lines were closed until Shuggazoom was properly rebuilt. He sighs as he walks down the sidewalk kicking a can. The others urged him to do something he enjoyed. Gibson suggested being a taxi driver and he nearly punched him in the gut for suggesting such a degrading job. He would just wait until they opened the space lines up again. Chiro said it could be another three months before everything was finished. That wasn't a long wait is what he kept telling himself but as the days went on he felt a bit hopeless. He mutters curse words under his breath before kicking the can so hard it hit someone in the head. The person was an officer and when she turned around Sprx gulped recognizing those fiery eyes anywhere. Nova. She was in her uniform which consist of black pants with a tan long sleeve button up shirt that was tucked in. She wore her ranking on her right shoulder and a few other pins on her left chest. She normally would wear her black hat but for some reason she didn't have it on today.

"Sprx !" She hisses charging at him and grabbing him by the collar yanking him down to her eye level. Before she could even hit him he quickly puts his hands up defensively.

"Wait wait! It was an accident I didn't know it would hit anyone especially you! I swear I didn't mean it." He closes his eyes prepared to be hit but no physical pain came. Cracking an eye open he noticing she was letting him go.

"Just be more careful gesh!" She rubs the back of her head a bit. He was surprised she didn't beat him to death like usual. Things were different after the war. Not only his lack of a job but his relationship with Nova had softened and they seemed closer than before. He did remember she confessed to him and he never did confess back. Mainly because right after that they were preparing for a war. Four months had already passed and he had yet to make a move on her. There was no doubt in his head that he was afraid of hurting her. Scenes of what happen while he was corrupted flooded into his head causing him to feel guilty all over again. He wished there was something he could do to make things right with her though Nova had reassured him many times that it wasn't his fault and that she was okay. He reaches out to her and she blinks when she feels his hand rub the spot that the can hit.

"Sorry, are you okay." He stared at her with deep concern. Any mistake he'd make that brought her even the slightest pain would cause him to act like this. Nova stared up at him locking eyes for a moment before noticing some people staring at the two. She blushes and gently removes his hand.

"Thank you Sprx. It's fine you forget I'm the toughest warrior out of us. I think I can handle a hit from a can." She smiles and Sprx returns it though there was guilt still hidden in his face.

"Right, sorry." He glances over at the people staring and shoots them a look before they scurry off.

"What are you doing out here anyways? Hunting for a job?" He turns back to look at her.

"Oh." He sighs. "I don't know. I can't seem to find anything and the ships won't be allowed out the city for another lump some of months. I figured I'd could just wait but I don't know now." He felt lost as if his only purpose for life was to protect the city. Nova frowned. She knew Sprx as having a hard time dealing with the after affects of the war.

"Hmmm well maybe I can find you something to do." She thinks for a moment.

"Please do NOT suggestion taxi driver." Nova chuckles and places her hands on her hips.

"I think I know you well to know that you'd never be a taxi driver Sprx. How about you come work for the police department."

"I don't know Nova. I'm more of a pilot. I don't think I'm cut out for police work."

"You're stronger than you're giving yourself credit. Just give it a try. It's something to do until the ships open up again. I'm sure there are things only you could do that we can't."

"Like what." He ask suspiciously. Nova thinks for a moment not being about to come up with anything at the moment. "Exactly." She rolls her eyes.

"Just give it a chance, plus you get the honor of being my rookie." She slaps him on the back and he flinches. Nova may have been the smallest members of the team but she could sure pack a punch.

"Alright I guess I can give it a try. But I'm not doing the stupid academy part." Nova smiles.

"You don't have to. Come on I'm on duty right now." Sprx follows her towards the police department and he looks at her uniform.

"I notice you don't have your hat on today. Do you not have to wear it all the time?"

"No, the lower ranks have to though." She glances up at him catching him staring at her. He looked like he was mesmerized and once he realized he had been caught his eyes quickly dart away. He blushes and rubs his neck awkwardly. She liked having him around. After almost losing him to the fire of hate she promised to be more honest with herself and him. She'd cherish the moments they shared and really show him that she cared. Interestingly enough she wasn't sure exactly how to do that with someone she looked at as more than a friend. She'd never dated before so she just figured being kinder would be a good start and hopefully he'd get the hint. Knowing Sprx though it could take him a while. "You'll have to wear a hat since you'll be a lower rank."

"What!? Why? I'm a superhero why do I have to start at the bottom. Did you start out at the bottom!?"

"Because that's procedure and of course not. I'm a warrior that wouldn't make sense." Sprx groaned as they approached the large domed building. As they walked in they each were greet with hellos and welcome back ma'am. Sprx looked around never being inside the building before. The police would handle small issues like traffic violations and small crimes but now that Skeleton king was gone for good they took on all types of cases like robbery, kidnapping, and small civil affairs. She leads him to the inventory room where he would be issued a uniform. A lower ranking officer pulls all the items he would need. His uniform was identical to Novas , just the ranking was different along with his dreaded hat, a large brimmed black hat with the police force insignia in the center. Sparx gives her a look and she points to the men's changing room. He sighs and mutters something under his breath before heading inside. Nova waited and shared words with the officer at the desk.

"So Sprx will be with the police force now?" The male officer ask as he finishes writing down the things Sprx took.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll get the hang of it quickly. So no need to worry."

"I have no doubt he will. You hyper force members aren't known to be slow learners. All of us are honored to work besides you and now Sprx. It's nice now that the war is over everyone can kinda get a taste of the hyper force and who you guys really are." She smiles at him.

"Thank you. You know it's refreshing for us, well some of us." She says looking at the men's locker room. Nova felt that this job would give him that thrill and excitement like the old times. He comes out fully dressed in his uniform and hat in hand. He placed his other clothing in a locker that wasn't being occupied. Nova smirks. "Well look at you. Ya look like a well respected officer." He grins gladly taking the compliment.

"Well, I can't say I don't look good in this." He strikes a pose and Nova smirks rolling her eyes at him. "I think the shirt is a bit snug though. Unless it's meant to be a muscle shirt." The man at the desk looked over his inventory sheet for a larger size.

"Ah unfortunately you will have to make do with that one for now. We should be expecting larger sizes soon."

"It will be fine. You can move your arms right?" Nova asked observing him as he waved his arms around. "Good then let's go. We need to get you a vehicle." Sprx follows her towards the back of the building and outside. The back was gated with thick wire and an electrical fencing. There was a large separate building to the left of them and the rest of the land was Concrete. "We have simulations out here for training."

"Oh like how we did back at the super robot." Nova nods and she could see Sprx face light up just slight. He must have been remembering training days.

"Yes but a little more detailed. We change the land to make it appear like different terrain and even monsters can be simulated." She guides him to the building to the left of them. "This is where we hold our vehicles. It's just a really big garage. " She types in a code and the two doors slide open horizontally. They move inside and the lights come on. Sprx eyes widen as he stares at the vehicles. These were some of the most advanced hover cars around. He makes his way to a red colored one and glazes over it like a child. It had a sleek yet muscular design with doors that opened like wings. Sprx looked at Nova excitedly. "Is this the one you want?" She smiles at him and he nods his head rapidly. "Alright let me get the keys." She heads off to the side where the command room was. Opening a small box on the wall she finds the keys and signs off on the vehicle. She heads back to Sprx who was waiting for her like a kid going to an amusement park.

"Can we take it for a spin now."

"I don't see why not. It's been fairly quiet today." She tosses him the keys and he grins opening the door. Nova got in the passenger's seat and buckled up knowing that this would be a wild ride. It's been months since Sprx had flown and she knew this sports hover car would be like an energy drink for him. He starts it up and grips the wheel. It hooves up into the air and the building made a beeping warning sound for anyone standing outside. Sprx took a moment to glance over all the buttons. He read about a lot of different hover cars like this one so he knew what everything meant.

"Ready?" He glances at her and she nods her head. He snaps himself in and hits the gas. Nova gripped her seat, nails digging into the leather as they zoomed out of the building and up into the sky.

* * *

 **First chapter is kinda bland but bare with me. It will get better with each chapter. I'm really focusing on Sprx and Novas relationship and trying to make it flow as naturally as possible. Sprx is my favorite character btw! I trying to draw up the team how I envision them in the story but it will take some time! You will see appearances of other members but the focus is on Sprx and Nova.**


End file.
